Nasuverse
Summary The Nasuverse is a collection of fantasy works done by Nasu Kinoko, ranging from visual novels, games, and light novels, all of which take place within the same multiverse. Many of them have adaptations and spin-offs of varying quality and canonicity. It's infamous for its complex lore and broken powers. Because of its complexity much of the information is present within scattered interviews and databooks. Note that despite being written by Nasu, DDD and Canaan aren't canon to the Nasuverse. Tsukihime Tsukihime chronicles the story and life of a teenage boy named Shiki Tohno. As a young boy, Shiki suffered a life-threatening injury. As a result of this injury, Shiki became able to see "death lines" on objects and people; if Shiki traces these lines with a sharp object, the person or object that they belong to will be cleanly and easily cut. Soon after discovering this power, he is given a special pair of glasses by a mysterious woman. While wearing these glasses, Shiki cannot see the lines, and can thus live life as normal. Later, Shiki discovers that he can also see a place where the lines meet known as "points" on objects and people; these act as more immediate and powerful versions of the "lines." Eventually, it is revealed that Shiki is not merely killing a person or destroying an object when he cuts its lines or stabs its points, but is instead annihilating the victim/object's existence, therefore killing the victim/object as a side effect. Melty Blood This is essentially a continuation of Tsukihime after the events of Shiki and certain vampires in town past. Fate/stay night This is a series about Servants from myths of the past of human legend, which are resurrected in a form to take part in a battle between Magi for the Holy Grail. The winner of the battle will be granted any wish. There are “competitor, and the protagonist of this story is Emiya Shirou. Shirou’s servant is named Saber, and she is one of the most powerful Servants in existence. However, Shirou can only use a limited amount of manna; thus she cannot use all her power. It is from this tenet the story flows and continues. It’s a bit more elaborate, but introduction is enough. Anyway, Shirou also makes their battle harder because he’s a rather inexperienced Magi, very kind, and adopts a defensive stance towards the competition. Note, in terms of physical abilities in the games, Saber and other servants do things like hundreds upon hundreds of attacks in under one second. Fate/Zero The prequel to Fate/stay night. Merely recited in fragments in Fate/Stay Night, this is the Fourth War of the Holy Grail 10 years ago. The truth which unfolded behind the battle between Shirou's foster father, Rin's father, and the younger Kotomine Kirei, is finally revealed... Fate/Extra An RPG spinoff of Fate/Stay Night. It tells the story of a Holy Grail war that takes place in an artificial environment called the Mooncell. Participants face each other each week in one on one battles, tournament style. Canon to the Nasuverse. Fate/Apocrypha A light novel spin-off to Fate/Stay Night, telling the story of the Great Holy Grail War, where fifteen servants are summoned; seven black, seven red, and a mediator called Ruler. The masters of the "black" servants are the Yggdramillenia, who declared war on the Magic Association. The masters of the "Red" servants are in the magic association. Fate/Grand Order An RPG spinoff of Fate/Stay Night. It tells the story of the Holy Grails throughout history and what is referred to as "the greatest Holy Grail War". Kara no Kyoukai The story of Ryougi Shiki and her dealings with finding out what she is capable of and trying to maintain her mental state, this was the first actual novel of the studio so a lot of characters are beta for other works, its to note that Ryogi have 3 different personalities each with a stronger version of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Mahoutsukai no Yoru The story of young Aozaki Aoko, a minor but major character on other works of this universe. Angel Notes Notes - Also called Angel Notes; an apocalyptic future where the Ultimate Ones invade the planet to destroy the remains of humanity after the death of Gaia. Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya A spinoff of Fate/Stay Night. It is the story of a scenario where Illya becomes a magical girl. Terminology '- Magic' (魔法, Mahō), also referred to as True Magic and Sorcery in other translations, is a class of Mystery that surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It represents events that are unachievable through the mere expenditure of time and resources, so no matter the difficulty, events brought about through such methods will never be seen as Magic. It is considered the ultimate accomplishment of a Magus, and only within the grasp of those who have accessed the Swirl of the Root. "Magic" can be differentiated from "Magecraft" in that the consequences of its use are ostensibly "impossible" or "miraculous." The end output of a spell that creates fire is within dictates of the world because something as mundane as lighting a match can yield the same effect. Concepts like time manipulation, teleportation, spatial warping and quarantine, and the resurrection of the dead are miracles thought to be possible only through the application of Magic. The Denial of Nothingness, Operation of Parallel Worlds and Time Travel are required to perform a resurrection, but the complete resurrection of the dead is something that not even Magic has granted since the days of old. * The First Magic (最初魔法, Saisho Mahou): It is one of the oldest Magics, but details about it are unknown. Some magi of privileged rank know what it involves as common knowledge. Though the exact domain of the First Magic is uncertain, it is related to the generation of Ether clumps (a failed materialization attempt of Ether through the combination with one of other Elements.), which have been called "materialized nothing." This may be related to the concept of Denial of Nothingness (無の否定, Mu no Hitei), a miracle capable of resurrection, only replicable through the use of Magic. The idea behind the Denial of Nothingness is that the state of "Nothing" does not exist. All that exists must always exist, as Existence "is" and non-existence "cannot be." The ideas of generation and change are only superficial thoughts based on sensual perception, and within it, there is only one truth behind all the phenomenon seen by humans. The true existence of everything is permanent, ungenerated, indestructible, and unchanging. * The Second Magic (第二魔法, Daini Mahou): It encompasses the Operation of Parallel Worlds(平行世界の運営, Heikou sekai no un'ei), Zelretch himself uses it frequently to move through parallel worlds, though due to his age he cannot use it as extensively as in his youth. * The Third Magic (三番魔法, Daisan mahou): also referred as Heaven's Feel (天の杯, ten no sakazuki, Cup of Heaven); Consists in the Materialization of the Soul (魂の物質化), which stops the inevitable dispersion of the soul once it no longer has an anchor to the world, and essentially makes it transcend to a higher form of existence. It is a magic that realizes true immortality by making the soul into a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha. * The Fourth Magic (第四魔法, Daishi Mahō): Like the First True Magic, the details regarding its domain are unknown. * The Fifth Magic (第五魔法, Daigo Mahō): also known as Magic Blue (魔法・青, Mahō Ao); Its exact domain is unknown, but it has abilities related to Time Travel (時間旅行, Jikan Ryokō) and making the laws of conservation of mass shoulder the debts of a past without future. '- Magic Circuits' (魔術回路, Majutsu Kairo): are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert Life Force into magical energy, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane, the paths which connect to the foundations underlying Grand Rituals. If magical energy is the force that actualize the rules of a Thaumaturgical Theory’s system, then the Magic Circuits are the pipelines that converts magical energy and transmit that energy from the magus to the system. Magic Circuits reside within the magus’s soul, and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system. They are composed of core components, which are the actual Circuits so to say, and bypasses that connect those components to the brain. Magic Circuits do not change and once damaged they cannot be repaired. Because organic activity is necessary for the operation of Circuits, it is a common mistake to think that they are literally a part of the magus body. There are rare occasions in which the Circuits continue working even after the practitioner’s body has ceased all vital functions. In these cases, destruction of the brain is necessary to stop the Circuits. Their Quality and Quantity are ranked through letters like Magecraft, and their Composition often varies between magi. '- Mana' (マナ, Mana): is the life force of the planet and exists in the atmosphere. It is produced by the world itself. Though Mana is usually found in great quantities, it takes a long time to replenish once it is used up. It is the primary source of energy for Nature Spirits. If the atmosphere of an area is controlled by something, it is impossible to use large scale magecraft within the environment because the magical energy cannot be utilized. Only small-scale spells utilizing an individual's internal storage can be utilized. '- Od' (オド, Odo): is the energy found within living organisms such as humans and animals. Once depleted, the Magic Circuits that are stored in the human soul will begin to replenish it. Od is produced as long as one lives, but the amount a person can store varies from individual to individual. '- Magus' (魔術師, Majutsushi, plural Magi): is the term for a human practitioner of Magecraft, the magical science, as opposed to a Magician, who is capable of bringing forth true miracles that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage. In ancient times, the term magus was used for both the users of Thaumaturgy and Magic, but with the advancement of science that made past miracles possible and the decline of the overall power of Magecraft, the differences between the two became clearer. At the modern age, there are only five Magicians left. A wizard, just like a magus, has a long life. If one uses life-prolonging magic, it wouldn't be impossible to live a few hundred, a few thousand years either. A magus dedicates himself to the study and refinement of Thaumaturgy while driving himself apart of the values of common people in the process. He searches for the greater truths of the universe not to answer existential questions, but just for the sake of knowing. '- Magecraft' (魔術, Majutsu): or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a Mystery, a miracle Following the entry for Magic, Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and sorceries from before became technically possible through science. However, modern Magecraft remains far inferior from that of the past, so much that someone like Medea, who comes from the Age of Gods when Magecraft was much more powerful, would seem like a sorcerer to the eyes of a modern magus, even though what she can do is not really Magic. '- Bounded Field' (結界, Kekkai): is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in knitting a network of magical energy and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. By definition, it should not be possible to move them once they are set. Those of Souren Araya are an exception. The most powerful type of Bounded Field makes the space itself act as a boundary line and it is on a level close to Magic. Once constructed, the established boundary line will delimit the range of the powers of the Bounded Field, but it is possible to engrave magic sigils across the interior of the field to expand the area of effect and strengthen it. Removal of the sigil by a third party is possible as long as the technique used to engrave it isn’t too advanced. In this case, it is only possible to temporary hinder the Bounded Field by dissipating the magical energy used to activate it, but the creator of the Bounded Field can amend this by simply putting more magical energy back into it. '- Mystery' (神秘, Shinpi): is a sliver of power of many different types that comes from the Root. It is the source of all supernatural phenomena such as Magecraft or ESP, and beings such as True Ancestors, Servants, Spiritual Bodies, as well as Phantasmal Species are formed entirely of Mystery. If multiple people attempt to use the same type of Mystery, such as in the case where the general public becomes aware of Magecraft, the Mystery itself will weaken and die out. If two different types of Mysteries collide with one another, the stronger Mystery will overwhelm the weaker one. However, this does not necessarily mean that the user of the stronger Mystery will be stronger than his opponent. For example, for Heroic Spirits, it is usually the case that a Heroic Spirit of the Age of the Gods will have a higher Mystery, but a Heroic Spirit of the Age of Man will have higher fame due to clarity in history. A Psychic (超能力者, Chou Nouryokusha): refers to one who was born with a mutation, an Abnormal Ability (異能, Inō) gained as a result of the brain being able to comprehend a "channel" (common sense, or perception of reality) not native to humans. It is a different type of Mystery than Magecraft, although similar in nature. Although some psychics possess both the channels necessary for a normal life and for ESP such as the Ryougi, others only possess the channels for ESP, and these types of people eventually become completely unable to live in regular society. '- Master' (マスター, Masta): is a designation given to an individual, usually a magus, who has become one of the formal participants of the Holy Grail War by obtaining Command Spells and forming a contract with a Servant. '- The Command Spells' (令呪, Reiju, also romanized as "Command Seals"): are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a Master has over a Servant in the Holy Grail War system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the Command Spell carved into them at the moment of summoning. '- Servants' (サーヴァント, Sāvanto): are Heroic Spirits and Divine Spirits summoned by the Holy Grail for the purpose of competing under Masters in the Holy Grail War. '- Spirits' are spiritual bodies used by Gaia as a sense of touch, and anything that interferes with them is considered a contradiction. There are several types of spirits and despite the fact that they can be found everywhere only those humans who possess a spiritual affinity can perceive them. Spirits are generally harmless to people, but those of the elemental class are of such a dimension that they can be perceived and interact with people by taking a physical form. * Elemental (精霊, Seirei): the general term for the Spiritual Bodies (霊体, Reitai) of dead animals, nature spirits born from nature and the artificial created Guardian Spirits. Lower class spirits such as ghosts and apparitions are not included in this category. Most of these spirits do not necessarily have a human form and most of them cannot be perceived by humans. Elementals are "power" granted form using human imagination as a container and they don't need human "faith" in order to exist. Still, even if the shape turns out to be close to that of humans, their values and logic is still unlike than those of humans. Fairies that grow to a scale that can be perceived by humans become elementals and elemental-class incarnation, by wearing humans' imagination as shells, becomes possible. True Ancestors who are, classified as a type of large fairy, fall into the category of an incarnated elemental. * Heroic Spirits (英霊, Eirei, localized as Legendary Souls): are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths. Heroic Spirits are beings of a higher existence, becoming categorically closer to elementals than wraiths. Differing from how elementals are "power" granted form using human imagination as a container, they are entirely woven from the ideals of people all throughout. They are freed from the constraints of time itself and removed from the ring of reincarnation, moved to the Throne of Heroes (英霊の座, Eirei no za), a place existing outside of both the world and the time axis. Those that become closer to the planet do not mix well with people, so they fall into the categories of Divine Spirits and Elementals. * Divine Spirit (神霊, Shinrei): is the classification for the gods of the world, the highest rank of Nature Spirit. Gods are beings formed by the thoughts of humans and born into the world without being influenced by the will of the people. They grow stronger the more people worship them and those that are no longer worshiped become Elementals. There also exist cases like gods becoming infamous as icons of terror, distorting their appearances through the human thoughts and ideals that formed them. * Animal Spirits (動物霊, Doubutsurei): The spirits of dead animal's. Differently, as by the souls of dead humans, who are generally formless existences, animals retain their form from their former lives. But they are, just as Human Spirits, able to consume the souls and minds of people and convert them into energy. The basic abilities they had from the time when they where alive still remain but they don't change from such nourishment, as they only become tougher as their magical energy capacity increases. * Nature Spirits (自然霊, Shizenrei): As the name states, a spirit born from elements of nature such as plants, soil, gemstones, natural phenomenons and etc. Ores and jewels that have been beneath the surface for an extended period of time are said to be capable of easily giving birth to these kinds of spirits. Their spiritual bodies are formed by the will of the planet earth and they gain power from nature itself. Only the spiritual bodies of the nature spirits, who are wanted by the planet as a defense against the resource-plundering actions of humans, can receive a body made out of flesh from Gaia. These supernatural entities are known as the Transcendent Kind. * Guardian Spirit (守護精霊, Shugoseirei): is a classification of spirit that comes from the result of merging an Animal or Nature Spirit with a human soul. It is not something that happens naturally, but rather is something that is made by the hands of men in order to give human values to something that is not human. The spirits of humans are of a much lower rank than the nature of animal spirits and are thus absorbed in, but as a result, it acquires knowledge as a human, and gradually acquires a human's value. Theses Spirits must be bound, to objects or to places, in order for them to stay in this world. It takes quite some time for the human spirits to gain control of themselves as well as gain their own body. '- Noble Phantasms' (宝具, Hōgu, Precious Tools): are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attack, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. '- Reality Marble' (固有結界, Koyū Kekkai, innate bounded field): is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality. It is a magecraft that comes close to being real magic, and as a taboo among taboos and mystery among mysteries. this ability is a similar and dissimilar method of "world creation" to Marble Phantasm, but rather than reshaping the world at their will, Reality Marbles allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the practitioner. They force all things to obey their rules, but it is limited only to that one pattern. It can be said that they can surpass Marble Phantasms at the same time, as they are capable of affecting things not of nature '- True Ancestors' (真祖, Shinso): are incarnated nature spirits (akin to the Elementals). They are vampiric creatures from birth, however, unlike the Dead Apostles and other blood-sucking species, the root of their bloodlust is psychological rather than physical. Also, because they are part of nature, they can use the power of Marble Phantasm to change the world around them accordingly to their thoughts. They can be classified as a type of large fairy. They are said to be Planet-class Spirits, a rank higher than Divine Spirits. '- Dead Apostles' (死徒, Shito): are humans that became vampires either by the use of Magecraft or by the actions of another vampire of similar nature (in this case, either a True Ancestor or another Dead Apostle). Among the creatures that fall under the vampire category, they are the most numerous. '- Ultimate Ones' (原初の一（アルテミット・ワン）, Gensho no Ichi (Arutemitto Wan), lit. Primordial One (Ultimate One)), also known as Aristoteles (アリストテレス, Arisutoteresu) or Types (タイプ, Taipu), are the eight ultimate lifeforms from other heavenly bodies, embodying the will of the planets themselves. Ultimate Ones are the ultimate beings from other planets, differing significantly from both creatures of Earth and each other biologically and in appearance. They do not have the same sense of self as humans, nor do they have the concepts of damage or death. They require something above the existence of the common sense of the planet in order to be harmed or destroyed, though the resulting "death" is not necessarily permanent. Each is the strongest lifeform of its planet, embody the planets themselves, and they each have the power to singlehandedly exterminate all existing lifeforms on Earth. '- Marble Phantasm' (空想具現化, Kuusou Gugenka, Manifest Fantasy): is the ability to materialize a phantasm, a vision. It is the ability of an Elemental or True Ancestor to connect their will to nature, to interfere on probabilities, and to transfigure the surrounding world at will according to their vision of the world. As the user is a part of nature, he or she can change the world as desired, but in the end, what an elemental can act on is only something within the scope of nature. The concept works on "clustering illusion" theory of probability. Much like a mathematical metaphor involving drawing a white marble from a bag of black marbles with a one percent chance, Marble Phantasm is the ability to raise that chance to one hundred percent and definitely pick the white one amongst all the black ones. This remains within the laws of the world, but similarly, a Reality Marble would allow for all of the marble to turn into white ones. This is something the world wouldn't naturally allow. Mystic Eyes (魔眼, Magan): Grants the power to interfere with the outer world. Acquisition of Mystic Eyes happens when there is some sort of mutation in the Magic Circuits located in the area around one’s eyes. Mutations like that can be done artificially through a process similar to forging a Magic Crest. Mystic Eyes usually work like Single Action spells and are activated through the use of magical energy. '- Curse of Restoration' (復元呪詛, Fukugen Juso): This ability operates under normal conditions and causes the vampire's body to regress through time to its original vampiric state whenever it receives an injury. However, this ability is also tied to the phases of the moon. As the moon waxes, the degree of injury that can be repaired, as well as the speed of the regression increases dramatically. For example, Roa would not have been able to survive Arcueid Brunestud's Marble Phantasm, were it not for the full moon. Additionally, it is the night of a full moon the time when the Dead Apostles and True Ancestors reach the height of their strength. '- Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon' (多重次元屈折現象, Tajuu Jigen Kussetsu Genshou): is one fragment of the Second Magic, which is essentially the ability to create openings into parallel universes. One can then interact with the 'other side' through this gap. List of Broken Abilities '- Avalon:' The holder of the scabbard is granted potent healing, allowing for critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be restored at the critical moment before death. Targeting anything other than the holder's head in order to destroy their brain is futile, requiring for a decisive strike to be landed in order to cause any true damage. It's an "absolute defense" that completely shields its user in the domain of fairies, the scabbard dissipates into countless tiny particles in the air and engulfs the user to become a "portable fortress" that shuts out all interference. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, transliners from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, an actual true magic in itself, that transcends all magecraft, and not even the Five Magics can overcome the barrier. '- Ea's Ability:' Gradually begins to rotate faster with each revolution, as they begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a storm of wind and light on the same magnitude as Excalibur. Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated air pressure faults compressed and smashed against each other simulate spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition. '- Gate of Babylon:' Gilgamesh's Main Noble Phantasm that can call and control all of his treasures that he possessed in life. Upon snapping his fingers or without even a gesture, the weapons can be continuously launched at the opponent without a break. Each weapon has the ability to cause certain death to an opponent, while it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so without knowing the abilities of the weapons can be seen as suicidal. Gate of Babylon isn't limited to only weapons though and can summon wine, furniture or even an Spaceship. '- Gae Bolg's Curse:' Once Gáe Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, always striking in the heart and curses the target upon striking them, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Gae Bolg still exists in the world. '- God Hand:' Heracles's Noble Phantasm that nullifies anything below A rank mystery and resurrects the bearer 11 times (12 lives in total). God Hand also develops resistance against the same kind of attack even if it passed the defenses once. '- Marble Phantasm:' Mix of reality warping and probability manipulation that lets any kind of "nature phenomena" to occour like the user wishes. It includes natural disasters, creation of objects out of thin air, deadly blades of wind, summoning a fairy village or dropping the entire Moon on your opponents. '- Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:' Eyes that see the lines and points of death. By tracing those lines (or points) with a sharp object it causes the inevitable destruction of the object. At more haxed levels it annihilates existence or the very origin of the target, including even outlandish concepts. '- Reality Marble:' Rare magic ability that allows one to manifest their internal world. Reality Marbles violate the laws and the fabric of reality but only in a special manner. The effects vary to a great degree, for example: housing 666 beasts, able to square the magic output, destroy mana in the area, separate the body and soul, summon an entire army with a grassy field to occupy, copy and create infinite number of swords. '- TATARI:' Reality Marble that lets the user manifest the fears of everyone as tangible beings. These creatures are under the user's control and ca be replaced immediately after being destroyed. To add the user is transformed into a phenomenon of fear himself and cannot truly die until the Red Moon from 1000 years of the future surfaces. '- True Magics:' Any of the Five True Magics have a rather broken power. The First allows to pretty much ignore the law of energy equivalence to create anything, the Second lets the user to interact with infinite parallel worlds and travel between alternate realities, the Third manipulates the souls and allows resurrection, the Fifth has components of time manipulation such as BFR and event manipulation, while the fourth is currently unknown '- Tsubame Gaeshi:' Assassin's technique that by pure godlike skills, where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While he downplays it as simply successive slashes, it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions by momentarily using the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon of Zelretch's Second Magic to transcend speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements. '- Vasavi Shakti:' Karna's most powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a spear of mortality made of lightning that can only strike once, but it possesses the power to kill the gods themselves. It is said to be able to destroy anything in a single hit, a single strike that removes all impurities. As it is sufficient to kill gods, Heroic Spirits, Magical Beasts, Phantasmal Beasts, Divine Beasts, shields, fortresses, and Bounded Fields. Power of the Verse The Nasuverse is an extremely strong verse, in both hax and power. High tiers like Arturia Pendragon, Shirou Emiya and Rin Toshaka are around Large Mountain Level (Courtesy of Berserker/Hercules being stated by the Narrator to have the ability to casually destroy a mountain). Shirou rose to Large Planet Level with weapons in Heaven's Feel ''due to him destroying the Holy Grail, The All World's Evil, which was claimed to be capable of flooding the entire world in darkness and corruption should it reach full power. In ''Fate/Extra, this verse grew even more and more. Top tiers like BB and are Galaxy Level to Universal Level+ (Due to her having control of the Moon Cell, which can cause a chain reaction upon being destroyed, which would cause the entire universe to be destroyed before creating it once more from scratch). The servants of Hakuno scales to this as well due to fighting Kiara, who is superior to BB. Gilgamesh, on the other hand, has been shown to be the strongest Heroic Spirit in the entire Nasuverse, having gained an existence which was far above both Kiara and BB, reaching Multiversal Level+ in terms of Attack Potency. Fate/Zero ''is the prequel of the entire Fate series. Said prequel had shown the Heroic Spirits in their prime, prior to the events of ''Fate/stay night. Tsukihime ''and ''Melty Blood ''furthers this verse's power and speciality. While characters like Shiki Tohno reaches '''Wall Level', Aruceid, who is ridiculously overpowered, reaches at least Universal Level+ for having an existence far higher than Ishtar and Kiara. They are, however, more of hax-based verses rather than packing power, though. Kara no Kyokai ''further expands this verse. Ryougi Shiki reached the God Tier for being '''Complex Multiverse Level' due to being the physical body and mind of Akasha, the root of the beginning of everything, which exists above Space-Time. Angel Notes ''brings out Ultimate Ones, who are at '''Universal Level+' as well due to being superior to the Moon Cell. Overall, all of the universes in the Nasuverse actually scale to the Fate series in terms of Attack Potency, Speed, Durability, and Powers and Abilities. Being a verse that uses magic as its main source of power, this multiverse has an extremely huge amount of hax, such as Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works, which is a reality marble that contains all the weapons he traced and copied, Gilgamesh's Ea's technique, Enuma Elish, which at full power is capable of destroying the entire world, and in its Awakened Mode can weave all the stars the multiple solar systems in one, Sion's TATARI which can make the fears of her opponent become true, Shiki Tohno's and Ryogi Shiki's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception ability to "cut" the concept of death, effectively negating any type of durability, and much more. Most of the fans take the Nasuverse as an eternal rival for the Masadaverse, due to their similarities. In addition, the Nasuverse with its astonishing level of power has proven to be even against the Masadaverse, and even stronger due to its God Tier and Top Tier characters (Ryougi Shiki and Gilgamesh respectively). Category:Nasuverse Category:Verse Category:Hax